Blood Bonds
by ElejahMikaelson
Summary: An alternate version of what could have gone down in 3x15. Mikael's still alive.


_**This is my first ever attempt at a one-shot and at third-person writing. Please review and tell me if it's any good.**_

**_The story takes place at the same time that Elijah kidnaps Elena to get Stefan and Damon to stop Esther, but rather than Elijah kidnapping Elena this happens. _**

**_Enjoy. _**

**_~ Iz xx_**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Rebekah sighed and looked around the main room of the mansion, the Doppelgänger - _Elena_ - had managed to convince her friends to help stop their mother from killing Rebekah and her brothers.

The blonde Originals back straightened and her arms fell to her sides, her eyes flicked around the room, searching wildly, "Bekah?" She looked up at her eldest brother, the one to broker this deal with Elena in the first place, "Where the bloody hell is the Dopplegänger?" Elijah's own eyes widened and he looked desperately around the room, their frantic searching did not go unnoticed by their siblings and the other company present.

Klaus strode over to her and Elijah and raised his eyebrows, Elijah ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room again, "The back-stabbing Doppelgänger's gone." Elijah frowned at his sister, clearly unhappy with the description of Elena and shook his head, "She wouldn't betray us." Rebekah scoffed and ran a hand through her own hair, "She _daggered_ you Elijah. She stabbed _me_ in the back! Quite literally! Why the hell _wouldn't_ she betray us _again_?" Elijah shook his head again and muttered to himself.

Rebekah and Klaus exchanged a glance and Nik placed a hand on Elijah's arm, "None of this matters now Elijah. It's in our own hands to stop our mother, we can deal with Elena's betrayal later." The oldest Original blanched and nodded slightly, Klaus turned to the others in the room, "We can only assume that Elena is working with our mother-"

"She wouldn't betray you again! Your _mother_ probably took her to stop her interfering!" Klaus gritted his teeth and Rebekah saw him clench his fists, in an obvious effort to stop himself ripping the elder Salvatore's heart from his chest, "While that could be the reason, it's safer to assume that Elena had a change of heart." Damon gritted his teeth, but wisely bit his tongue on the matter, "We know that Finn is working with our mother, and while he is one of the oldest of us, he is easy enough to subdue. The problem will be the Bennetts..."

Ten minutes later, they had a plan formulated and left for the location of Esther's spell.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Elena was greeted by Bonnie and her mother - Abby - when she walked up the old witches house, "You can't convince us to stop Elena, I'm sorry, but they _need_ to die." Elena held up her hands in a mock surrender at Bonnie's words, "Bonnie, Abby, I _swear_, I'm not here to convince _anyone_ to stop, I'm here to help." The mother and daughter nodded and walked back to Esther and Finn with Elena trailing behind.

Finn and Esther tensed momentarily but relaxed when they saw Elena's calm, helpful demeanour. The Original witch inclined her head, "Elena, I did not expect to see you here." Elena gave the witch a small smile and stepped closer, "Just here to help." She nodded and turned back to her lighting of the five pillars around the pentagram.

When all of them were lit Elena took a very slow, very deliberate, step into the pentagram. The fire roared and a gust of wind swept Finn out of the markings, he recovered and ran at Elena, only to be bounced back by an invisible barrier. He snarled at the Doppelgänger, and received only a smug grin in reply.

Esther took a wary step back, only to find that while Finn and the Bennetts could not enter, she could not leave. Elijah ran into the clearing then, followed by Klaus, Rebekah and Kol. Seconds later, the Salvatore brothers and Caroline ran up behind them.

Elena turned away and looked round at one of her best friends, Bonnie shook her head, betrayal evident on her face and yelled at her, "You _swore_ Elena! You said you were here to help!" Elena gave her friend a sad smile and shook her head, meanwhile Caroline was yelling the same thing on her other side.

Elijah tilted his head and took a hesitant step closer to Elena, he glanced past her, at Bonnie and her mother, before turning his attention back to the Doppelgänger in front of him, "What did Elena say Bonnie, her exact words." Bonnies brow furrowed along with that of everyone else's, Elena however only smirked at him, her head cocked at an identical angle as the Originals in front of her, "She said, I swear, I'm not here to convince anyone to stop, I'm here to help."

Elijah chuckled and took a step away from the pentagram, he ran a hand through his hair and recalled her exact agreement with him earlier that day, _I'll be a part of stopping Esther, and you have to promise that neither you, or your family, will harm any of my friends for trying to have you all killed. _Elijah had accepted and assumed that her word choice was simply convenient.

He chuckled again and shook his head, "'Lijah?" He looked up at his little sister and saw her wearing a look of pure confusion along with everyone else. He turned his attention to Elena and smiled at her, "I seem to have underestimated you, _yet again_, lovely Elena." She smiled back at him and tilted her head, "Rather surprising, given it was _you_ I picked this up from." Elijah opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by his youngest brother, "What on _earth_ are the pair of you on about Elijah?"

He turned to Kol and placed his hands back in the pockets of his suit trousers, "Elena has been _very_ careful with her words today?" Niklaus frowned and shook his head, "How is that of any relevance?" Elijah chuckled again, "It's all of relevance Niklaus, if I had listened closer, we would have expected this. Not once in our agreement did Elena specify helping us stop our mother, she only said she would play a part in stopping her, not that Elena would be helping us."

"What about her promise to the witches?" Elijah ran a hand through his hair, leaving the other in his pocket, "Pure genius." Was his simple reply, "She swore she was not here to convince anyone to stop, she isn't. She's here with the intent to stop our mother, not to _convince_ anyone to stop. As for saying she is here to help, she is. Unfortunately for them, Elena never specified _whom_ she was here to help." Elena smiled and nodded, "And they never asked." Klaus let out a laugh now, "Well played love." Elena merely rolled her eyes and turned back to Esther.

"You know Esther, I've been having this...Problem, for a while. Dreams, I guess you could call them. I'd been having them for at least a month," Elena started pacing on one side of the pentagram and Esther on the other, "In these 'dreams' they always started out the same I would meet a young girl, about seventeen, we would become fast friends and I'd meet her brothers, never any parents, just siblings.

"Every night they turned out different, I would always fall for one of the four brothers, every night it was different brother.

"I would fall for him, he would fall for me. We would be happy, then I would wind up dead. _Killed_. Murdered by their vengeful father.

"Eventually Katherine got hold of me, she told me that after meeting your sons, she had the same dreams, they stopped eventually, do you know why they stopped?" Esther took a deep breath and replied, "She turned." Elena grinned and nodded, "She gave me the name of a witch who figured out what the dreams were, lives of people your sons fell in love with, that your husband killed." She heard the gasps of everyone around them and suppressed a smirk, "That night I had a different dream, I met a woman, _Ayanna_." Esther's jaw clenched and Elena grinned in satisfaction, "She told me about Tatia, something I'd always wanted to know, but no-one would tell me a thing..."

"I would've told you, you only had to ask." Elena cocked her head at Elijah and sighed, "How old was Tatia when she died?" He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it without saying anything, open, close, open, close...

"How old was Tatia when you met her Klaus?" Klaus opened his mouth to reply but found himself stuck in the same position as his brother, "She was seventeen when she died, and fifteen when we met her. How do you two not remember?" Elena turned her attention to Kol and smiled, "Thank you Kol." He raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing, "Anyway, she told me about Tatia, and do you know what I found out?" She continued without waiting for anyone to respond, "Not only did you make her blood that of a doppelgänger, the most powerful blood there is, but Tatia, was also a witch.

"So now, you have a line of already powerful witches, with doppelgänger blood in their systems. Meaning you've just gone and created a line of witches even more powerful, than the infamous Bennett witches." Esther's face drained of all colour along with Finns. "How do you keep this a secret though? Your sons would _happily_ tell the doppelgängers about their ancestor, so you put a spell on your children, stopping them from answering questions about the original doppelgänger if they are asked by another doppelgänger. It's quite clever actually. Until it's not, and I find out." Elena took a piece of twine from her pocket and wrapped it around her five fingers individually, then bound them together.

She started chanting and the twine tightened slightly before loosening and unravelling itself, she smiled and picked up a sharp rock. Elena threw it at Kol and it embedded in his side, he grunted and snarled at her, "_Bitch_!" Elijahs eyes widened and he looked at Kol, who was just pulling the rock out of his side, then down at his own side, "It didn't cut us..." His siblings all looked down at their own sides, then back at Kol, who had just healed, before turning their attention to Elena, "You unbound us." She inclined her head at Rebekah and turned her attention back to the Original witch, who was still looking a bit pale.

She glared at Elena before smirking at something behind her. Elena turned to find Elijah being held still with a firm arm around his throat and another hand above his heart, holding one of the White Oak daggers, "You may be some all powerful witch you Doppelgänger wench, but you care about my son. Replace the bond between them or I will kill him right here, right now." Elena faked a yawn and shrugged, "Go ahead, he didn't sire my friend's bloodline, I don't care." She saw the confusion flash across Mikaels face, but it was quickly replaced with anger.

She also saw the betrayal and hurt reflected in Elijahs eyes and had to force herself to remain stone-cold, Elijahs head moved in a minuscule shake and he closed his eyes. Elena could swear she saw a tear slide down his cheek and held her own back. Mikael snarled and pressed the dagger further into his chest, "You are aware these daggers have been spelled to kill, not disable." Elena shrugged again and forced herself not to look away, at Rebekah, crying silently in her older brothers arms, at Klaus, who was obviously fighting back his own tears, at Kol and the look of betrayal, so identical to that of Elijah's, that he was currently showing, or at the bewildered and saddened faces of her friends and her brother - who must have arrived at some point along with Matt and Alaric. She forced herself to keep her eyes cold and expressionless, and focused on Mikael.

He growled and plunged the dagger into Elijah's chest, Rebekah cried out and fought agains her brothers hold, Klaus was visibly shaking with his barely contained anger, even Kol had lost his usual cocky arrogance and Elena saw a single tear roll down his cheek. Elijah gasped and slowly turned grey, Mikael dropped him to the ground and advanced towards Kol.

Elena swept her hand out and pulled Mikael into the pentagram with her and Esther, she threw her hand down and Mikael fell to the floor. Elena muttered another spell and Mikael found himself unable to move. He snarled and cursed at her, but Elena didn't bat an eye. She walked out of the pentagram and towards Elijah's body, Kol's snarled and leapt at her, but found he was still kept away by the protective shield.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

The doppelgänger knelt by the grey, limp body of the Original and lightly brushed a longer piece of his hair away from his closed eyes. Rebekah snarled at her, "You don't deserve to be anywhere near him you bitch! He _trusted_ you, and you let him die!" Elena nodded in acknowledgement and sighed, "I did." She took a grasp on the dagger and pulled it out of Elijah's chest, before standing and walking back to the pentagram. As soon as she was back inside the siblings found they could reach Elijah again.

Rebekah collapsed by his body, sobbing, and pulled his head into her lap, Klaus, Kol and even Finn fell to their knees beside him. The siblings were so caught up in their grief, they didn't notice the colour slowly returning to Elijah's features. Seconds later Elijah gasped and his head flew out of Rebekah's lap as he shot up into a seated position, "Elijah!" Rebekah threw her arms around her brothers neck and embraced him tightly, his arms wound around her automatically and Elijah buried his face in his sisters shoulder.

Mikael growled behind Elena and she turned to face him, "You unspelled the dagger." Esther was glaring at her also, and Elena shook her head sadly, "Do you really take me for someone who would let another die out of cold blood?" Her tone was dejected and it was clear that Elena never wanted to be seen like that, in _anyone's_ eyes. She turned her back on Mikael and Esther and grabbed a small pocket knife out of her pocket along with another piece of twine.

Elena pricked her finger and let a few drops of her blood fall onto the twine, she walked to Esther and took hold of her hand. The needle pricked Esther's finger and Elena let a few more drops of blood fall on the twine. Finally she turned to Mikael and did the same.

Elena wrapped the twine around her hand much like the first time, except this time she only used three fingers. When she started chanting the twine loosened and unwound completely, before slowly winding its way around Elena's hand. It tightened and Elena winced as pain shot through her arm. She finished chanting and pulled the twine off her hand before dropping it to the floor.

She grabbed the dagger that had been used on Elijah and walked over to Mikael, she sliced across his palm and resisted the urge to cry out as an identical mark appeared on her own hand. Esther didn't, and let out a small yell as a cut appeared on her hand.

Someone hit Elena's barrier and pounded at it furiously with their hands, _"Don't you dare!_ Don't you dare Elena Gilbert!" Elena turned and looked at Caroline, she had tears streaming down her cheeks as she pounded on the invisible barrier.

A tear fell from Elena's eye and Bonnie joined Caroline at the border, "Elena, _please_. There's another way, there _has_ to be!" Elena had tears flowing freely down her cheeks now and she shook her head at her friends, "This is the way it has to be Bonnie, I'm sorry." The young witch shook her head furiously and tried to remove the barrier cast around her. The others around them finally caught on to what was happening, Matt and Jeremy hit the border a second later and started yelling along with the girls. The Salvatore's and Alaric could do nothing more than stand and watch with tears making themselves known, even the Originals looked slightly saddened by what Elena was suggesting.

Elijah was on his feet now and stood calmly in front of Elena shaking his head, "Elena, please..." His eyes were watering and his voice broke on the last word, he looked to be a second away from a break down, Elena shook her head before focusing her eyes on something in the distance, "Katherine?" The second everyone's backs were turned she plunged the dagger into her heart, "_Elena_!" It was a desperate and pained cry that escaped his lips. Elijah caught her before she could hit the floor and pulled the dagger from her heart, in the next second Elijah's wrist was at her mouth and his blood flowed into her slightly opened lips.

Elena's eyes were still open, glossy and vacant, Klaus crouched next to his brother and ran a hand over her face to close them. He put a hand on his brothers shoulder, "She's gone Elijah, I'm sorry." Elijah pulled Elena's lifeless body close and rocked her as sobs racked his body.

He laid kiss after kiss on her hair as he cried.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_I will freely admit that I cried writing this :'(_**

**_If people say they want it, I have an idea for an epilogue, but it's up to you guys._**

**_- Iz xx_**


End file.
